Circle Tower
} |name= Circle Tower |icon= Ico_Tower.png |image= Area-Circle_Tower.jpg |caption= Circle Tower |type= Tower |location= World Map |inhabitants= Humans,Elves,Demons |appearances= Dragon Age: Origins }} The Circle Tower, also known as Kinloch Hold, is the home of the Fereldan Circle of Magi. Background "Since it is best known as the Tower of the Circle of Magi these days, many people forget that the great tower sitting in the middle of Lake Calenhad existed long before the Circle." '' ''— First Enchanter Lothaire Located in the middle of Lake Calenhad, this tower is home to the Circle of Magi. This is where mage apprentices go to learn how to become proper mages. It is here that they learn various spells, as well as how to deal with demons who might try to take control of the mages body, to prevent abominations. A hamlet on the lake shore operates a ferry to the tower, but visitors are few and far between. Most who come to the Circle Tower now come either to learn magic or to warily watch over those who would learn. History More commonly referred to as the Tower of the Circle of Magi or the Circle Tower, Kinloch Hold existed long before the Circle of Mages did. This tower was built by the Avvars with some help from the dwarves and stood mighty for a long time. It was thought of as impregnable until the Tevinter Imperium succeeded in driving the Avvars from it. The Imperium's attack on the Avvars was brutal. Because of this, the tower had a bad reputation and was thought to be cursed until the Circle of Magi assumed control of it in 3:87 Towers Age. Involvement Mage Origin If The Warden is a mage, they will start their adventure in the Circle Tower. See the Mage Origin article for information about what to do and see in the Tower during the origin story. Sections *Apprentice Quarters (Level 1) *Senior Mage Quarters (Level 2) *Great Hall (Level 3) *Templar Quarters (Level 4) *Harrowing Chamber (Level 5) Items See Quartermaster (Circle Tower) for Merchant Items. To open all locked Chests in the Circle Tower one needs a lockpicking score of 60. , source: Drop Blood Mage , source: locked Chest , source: Pile of Fifth , source: SideQuest Drop Fade Rifter , source: Boss Drop Uldred , source: Chest , source: Niall's Corpse , source: locked Chest , source: Chest , source: Vanity x2, source: Pile of Books , source: Drop Desire Demon , Quest Item, source: First Enchanter's Desk , source: Charred Corpse , source: SideQuest Boss Drop Shah Wyrd Notable gifts for companions: , for Shale, source: Quartermaster at Apprentice Quarters (First Floor). , for Morrigan, source: Irving’s Quarters at Senior Mage Quarters (Second Floor). , for Leliana, source: at Senior Mage Quarters (Second Floor). , for Morrigan, source: at Senior Mage Quarters (Second Floor). , for Wynne, source: at Senior Mage Quarters (Second Floor). , for Sten, source: at Senior Mage Quarters (Second Floor). , for Alistair, source: Boss Drop Abomination at Great Hall (Third Floor). , for Zevran, source: Drop off in the Great Hall (Third Floor) or Templar Quarters (Fourth Floor). , for Dog, source: Templar Quarters (Fourth Floor). , for Oghren, source: at Templar Quarters (Fourth Floor). Companion Remarks One of your companions may make interesting remarks at certain spots: *Entering the Senior Mages Quarters *Entering Irving's study *Entering the Great Hall *Collecting the last apprentice note for the quest Watchguard of the Reaching *Passing by corruption in the Templars' Quarters *Approaching Cullen *After defeating Shah Wyrd Banter Party banter may be triggered at the following spots: *The first corridor in the Apprentice Quarters Exits Bugs If you chose not to kill Wynne at the beginning of the quest "Broken Circle," you may still slay her apprentice mages that are present (Petra, Kinnon and Keili) with AOE spells for some xp and possible loot drops. This will cause a false codex addendum of Wynne's death to be added to the Wynne section of your codex. Category:Locations Category:Ferelden Category:Origins locations Category:Fortresses